


I WUV YOU

by summerdayghost



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 02, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Buffy gets Kendra a stuffed animal.





	I WUV YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of bears. This is more than 100 words.

Buffy was holding something behind her back. That much Kendra could tell. When she tried to lean over and check to see what it was Buffy immediately shifted positions to hide it.

That was never a good sign. Sure Kendra for the most part had learned Buffy was someone she could trust, but she always had to be careful. She had been too many situations not to be.

“What are you hiding?”

“Nothing!” Buffy sounded as if she were shocked at the mere accusation that she wasn’t a complete open book.

It was overacted to the point that what would have really been shocking would have been if she were telling the truth.

All Kendra did was give Buffy a look and she caved.

“Okay, fine. I was at the liquor store and I saw this at the counter and it reminded me of you,” she shoved something into Kendra’s hands

The something in question was a teddy bear. She turned it over in her hands. It was fluffy, red, and of medium size. There was a cutesy quality to it that Kendra thought Drusilla might have liked, but she tried not to dwell on that.

Buffy shifted her weight onto her other side obviously uncomfortable as Kendra examined the object, “Because remember that talk we had about Mr. Pointy? And how I said after this was all over I was getting you a stuffed animal. Well yeah.”

“I wuv you?” Kendra slowly read off the bear’s stomach.

“It’s what they had. Probably left over from Valentine’s Day,” her blush matched the bear, “If you don’t like it-”

Kendra shook her head cutting her off, “No, I’m keeping it forever.”

She rested the thing in the crook of her arm. There would be time to name it later.

Buffy smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
